Eine alte Pfeife (Kapitel)
"Eine alte Pfeife" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwölfte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Gareth Bryne und seine Männer finden in Lugard eine weitere Spur der drei Frauen. Bryne will ihnen weiter folgen. Handlung Gareth Bryne Ort: Lugard, Murandy Gareth Bryne läuft durch Lugard. Die fluchenden Fahrer schockieren ihn überhaupt nicht, da Soldaten viel schlimmer fluchen können. Er betritt die Schenke "Zum Kutschbock". Joni und Barim sind bereits dort und starren das großbusige Mädchen an, das auf einem Tisch singt. Gemeinsam brechen sie wieder auf und verlassen die Stadt. Barim erklärt, dass die drei jungen Frauen bis gestern noch in der Stadt waren. Er erklärt, dass sie im Zum Neunergespann etwas getrunken haben und dann weiter gezogen sind. Gareth fragt, ob er weiß, wohin, doch das hat Barim nicht herausbekommen. Er sagt, dass viele Weißmäntel in der Stadt sind und ob Pedron Niall etwas im Schilde führt, doch Bryne sagt, dass sie das nichts angeht. Joni sagt, er wüsste, dass die Frauen nach Westen gezogen sind, auf der Straße nach Jehannah. Er berichtet weiter, dass man "Mara" in der Schenke "Zum guten Nachtritt" gesehen hat, wo sie eine Anstellung als Sängerin wollte, aber nicht bekam, weil sie ihre Beine nicht zeigen wollte. Er vermutet aber, dass sie vor Dalyn weglaufen will. Bryne weiß, dass Joni es den Frauen nicht übel nimmt, was geschehen ist, auch wenn er verletzt wurde, und glaubt, der alte Mann würde sie bei ihrer Rückkehr lieber seinen Töchtern übergeben, um sie zu bemuttern. Barim dagegen teilt seine Gefühle nicht. Er beschwert sich, dass sie wegen einer abgebrannten Scheune so viel Ärger haben. Joni erzählt vorsichtig weiter, dass er einige Männer getroffen hat, die unter Bryne dienten und weggeschickt wurden, während viele neue angeworben werden, fünfmal so viele, wie entlassen werden. Anscheinend handelt es sich um Schläger und Unruhestifter, die nur Gaebril folgen und den Eid auf den Thron von Andor, aber nicht auf die Königin abgelegt haben. Bryne sagt erneut, dass sie das nichts mehr angeht. Er merkt, dass Barim etwas zu verbergen hat und fragt nach. Der Mann erzählt von Weißmänteln, die nach Mara gefragt haben und sehr interessiert waren, als sie hörten, sie sei weg. Er sagt, dass die Kinder sicher nicht fragen werden, ob sie wirklich eine Schattenfreundin ist, wenn sie ihr weit folgen müssen. Bryne ist sicher, dass sie keine ist, denn Weißmäntel misstrauen bekanntlich jedem. Sie reiten schneller und kommen etwa zwei Meilen von Lugard entfernt zu dem Lager, wo seine restlichen Männer warten. Bryne mustert die alten Haudegen und nennt sich selbst einen Narren, weil er einer Frau folgt, nur um herauszufinden, warum sie meineidig geworden ist. Er weiß, dass er die Männer eigentlich heim führen sollte, da sie jetzt schon mindestens einen Monat zurück brauchen werden, und er ihnen kaum befehlen konnte, die Frauen aus den Händen von Weißmänteln zu befreien. Doch dann sagt er, dass sie nach Westen reiten und sich beeilen müssen, und ohne zu fragen bauen die Männer das Lager ab. Er erklärt, dass sie vielleicht bis nach Ebou Dar müssen, wenn sie die Frauen nicht in Altara erwischen, und Thad erklärt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen, solange er bei ihnen ist. Er sagt etwas über die Amyrlin und will noch weiter reden, als Jar Silvin ihm gegen das Bein tritt, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. Thad braucht einen Moment, um zu verstehen, warum. Bryne weiß, dass er auf Morgase anspielen wollte, und sagt sich dass er die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen sollte. Auch wenn es schwer zu ertragen ist, dass die Königin, mit der er einst das Bett teilte, und noch mehr, ihn jetzt ansieht, als kenne sie ihn nicht und ihn aus Caemlyn verbannt hat. Er kann nicht verstehen, dass sie ihn des Verrats bezichtigt, obwohl er sie nur seinem Eid zufolge beraten wollte, aber er zwingt sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Er zündet sich seine Pfeife an und erklärt den Männern, dass er den Zusammenstoß mit der Amyrlin, den Thad erwähnt hat, nicht so gut überstanden hat, wie sie glauben. Dieser fand drei Jahre zuvor statt, als die Amyrlin gerade eine Reise durch die Länder machte, während Andor gleichzeitig Grenzstreitigkeiten mit Murandy hatte. Die Amyrlin brachte Morgase dazu, ihm zu befehlen, die Soldaten von der Grenze abzuziehen, und als er die Königin bat, das mit ihm unter vier Augen zu besprechen, machte die Amyrlin ihm die Hölle heiß. Die Männer grölen vor Lachen, als er die Geschichte beendet und Joni fragt, ob er je herausgefunden hat, wieso die Amyrlin das verlangte, aber Bryne weiß es nicht. Sie steigen auf und er denkt daran, dass einige von ihnen so alt sind wie er. Er weiß, dass er selbst zu alt ist, einem Mädchen hinterher zu rennen, das jung genug ist, seine Tochter zu sein und redet sich ein, dass er nur herausfinden will, wieso sie meineidig geworden ist, während sie nach Westen reiten. Charaktere *Gareth Bryne *Joni Shagrin *Barim Halle *Thad Haren *Jar Silvin Erwähnt * Logain Ablar - als Dalyn * Admer Nem * Pedron Niall * Siuan Sanche - auch als Mara * Dunkler König * Rahvin - als Gaebril * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Morgase Trakand Gruppen *Haus Bryne Berufe * Stallbursche Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel Orte *Murandy **Lugard ***''Zum Kutschbock'' Erwähnt * Zum Neunergespann * Zum guten Nachtritt * Ghealdan ** Jehannah * Altara ** Ebou Dar * Amadicia ** Amador * Andor ** Korequellen ** Caemlyn * Aryth-Meer * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Tar Valon * Grube des Verderbens Gegenstände Erwähnt * Rosenkrone von Andor Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Lugard Kategorie:Zum Kutschbock